Little One
by dragonzflamez
Summary: When an ex-girlfriend turns up pregnant, McGee accepts full custody and responsibility. How will he tell the people closest to him? And how is he supposed to raise a child as a single father?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine except Jess and the Baby._

_A/n: There is a brief, brief, less than two sentences hint about abortion. Please don't flame me on that. I personally have very liberal views on the subject and respect those of you readers who have stricter views on the subject. If you feel offended by this note, perhaps it's best to turn away now. I would also like to point out at this time that I have never been to DC nor have I been pregnant. Any glaring errors about these subjects please share and I will try to fix. I love constructive criticism. _

**Prologue. **

"Tim. Hey. We need to talk."

Tim McGee turned away from his car and smiled at the pretty blond. "Jess! I haven't seen you in awhile. That sounded ominous actually. Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, do you have a minute?"

"Actually-"

"Good." She grabbed his sleeve and tugged him towards one of the tables in front of the coffee shop. Tim stuttered for a moment before setting down the four coffees and bag of breakfast treats.

"What's wrong Jess? I thought we agreed-"

"I know what we agreed Tim but this is serious. I already made up my mind but you have a right to know. And don't think you can change my mind buddy." Jess shook a manicured finger at him.

"Change your mind about what? Jess what is going on? I'm kind of in a rush to get to work so if this is important…"

"This is very important! You asshole are you saying this isn't important?" Jess hopped to her feet and stood leaned over the table towards him looking as intimidating as Ziva even in the powder blue mini dress.

"Uhh… No? No. I didn't say that…I'm sure this is important conversation. You haven't said-"

"Well if you would stop interrupting me." She sat with a huff glaring at her ex for a moment before sighing. "Look Tim, I'm pregnant."

Tim felt his eyes go big and his mouth drop open. "Jess?"

"Look you remember how the condom ripped and I said I'd take a pill?"

"No, no I remember distinctly you said you were _on_ the pill." Tim spoke firmly.

"O-_kay_ so maybe I did. What I meant to say was that I'd take one of those morning-after pills. Anyhow one thing led to another and you remember how crazy that morning was and I guess I just forgot about it until I was late."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And it's mine?"

"Of course it's yours what do you take me for some kind of whore?" Jess was on her feet again and her voice was louder snapping him out of his trance. "Yes Tim you are the only guy I slept with for that time period."

"Jess…Jess calm down. You, you said you made up your mind? "His voice dropped in dread "What did you make your mind up about? You're not-"

"I'm not keeping it Tim." Jess stated calmly, blue eyes shining.

"You can't have an ab-"

"God Tim no! What? What kind of person do you think I am? No. I just meant…Look Tim I can't raise a kid right now. I didn't spend twenty thousand dollars in college loans to drop my career and play single mother. I'll have the baby, but it's not my kid. I'm giving it up. Now you can either do the same, or you can raise it yourself, but I need to know by Friday."

"Friday?" Tim repeated numbly.

"There is an adoption agency that will help pay for the hospital visits, bills and things. I can barely pay for myself right now between loans and the apartment and the rest. If you decide you want this I'll respect that. You are the father. But I'm going to need you to help with the money. Check-ups and consults and such. I know this is a lot to throw at you and not very much time to think it over…" she reached over and grabbed his hand "but Tim it's a big thing and it's not like I have very many choices either. My family can't know about this. Ever. So I'll let you think about this. I'll call on Friday."

Tim watched her stand and walk away quickly. _A baby. Me? I am terrible with kids. Heck even Gibbs is better than me with kids. Which I guess makes sense with Kelly and all. _His phone rang. "McGee. – Oh! Yes I'm on my way in. I was just, with the coffee – Right sorry boss. Be there soon."

XXXxxx

Tim sighed as he paper clipped his report together. The week had been a whirlwind of activity. A case came in Monday afternoon with a dead Petty Officer that led to the deaths of two other Petty Officers, and a kilo of coke. Tony had stopped gloating about the wife being the mastermind only after Gibbs passed off the extra stack of paperwork. He sighed again stretching his fingers and looking at his own stack of forms yet to be filled out. _And this is why other units follow protocol so strictly. The paperwork after these investigations is a nightmare. You'd think by now we'd at least make an effort to work inside the box. But then we may have had four dead… _

He pulled the next set of papers in front of him. He stared blankly at the form for a moment before his computer screen flashed and a box opened. He blinked at the number displayed and the set of figures below it. He'd forgotten about the program he'd set up this morning. According to his computer he could afford to pay for all the pre-baby medical bills if he wasn't injured or sick in the next seven months and if he pulled some of his book money from that savings account. _Assuming Jess chooses a doctor who charges in the average price range and there are no complications. God, complications what if something happens to… No not even thinking about that. God. I'm going to be a father. _He closed the window in front of him and turned back to the forms that seemed less intimidating than his impending fatherhood.

Two hours later he was out the door with the promise of a long weekend unless a case was called in. Vance had pulled through giving the team the next day, Friday, off. It was mostly to avoid overtime pay, but also- according to the director- to give the team a chance to recoup after a job well done. Tim smiled at Tony who looked ready to collapse in the elevator but was still chattering about the many ways he was going to spend his day off. So far the list seemed to include sleep, movies, and food with women.

XXXxxx

The ringing was important but he couldn't figure out why. Sluggishly it registered as a phone and he snapped it open. "McGee"

_Tim?_

"Jess? Do you know what time it is?" Tim asked groggily.

…_It's one o'clock in the afternoon. I was calling to see if you wanted lunch…Long night?_

"Not what you're thinking." Tim sat up wide awake. "Problem at work, we were there until maybe two this morning. I didn't get in 'till close to three. And it isn't one yet."

_You never did tell me what you do… I guess that's not important. So lunch? I only have an hour for my break._

"Let me throw on some clothes where are you going?"

_I was thinking that little café where we met. With the green umbrellas? _

"I'll be there as quick as I can order me a sandwich?"

_Sure._

Tim had already tugged on a pair of jeans. Setting down the phone he tugged on a clean button down and scrambled to find clean socks. Making it out the door he locked up and jogged towards the lunch meeting. Halfway there he regretted his hasty exit as he realized the hadn't shaved or brushed his hair, and while he had thought to swish some mouthwash he was not exactly going to present the image of responsible father by showing up looking like….

"Tim!" Jess' voice cut through his thoughts.

"Jess! You look good." Tim smiled self consciously. She did. Strawberry blond waves were pinned neatly back in a half ponytail and her dress was white and flowy coming to her knees with a sea foam green vest buttoned conservatively overtop. She wore a silver necklace and matching hoop earrings.

"You look like you ran over here." Jess smiled to take the bite out of the comment. "Thank you for coming."

"Iwantthebaby." Tim went red and took a deep breath. _God I didn't mean to just say it like that!_

"You?" Jess blinked at him.

"I want the baby. I'll have to figure out how to make it work, but I think I really do." Tim smiled at having said it out loud and slipped into his chair. "I want to be a father."

"Are you sure?" Jess reached out to grab his hand. "I'm serious Tim. I think you're a great guy, but you have an odd work schedule. Even after medical bills babies are expensive. I really won't be a part of this kid's life. You can't call me to babysit or take it for a weekend because you have a date. I don't want shared custody. You would be on your own, a single father."

"I understand Jess, and I know it will be hard, but…Every time I thought about giving this kid up for adoption it about killed me. I can't walk away from this. I promise I don't expect anything from you except for a promise you'll be healthy while carrying my kid. No alcohol etcetera." He squeezed her hand and got a squeeze in response. "I know you have to run soon but we need to work out some of the details. Do you have a doctor already, when do you go in for visits? I'd like to be kept informed about those; I want to go with you when I am not at work…."

"I haven't picked a specialist yet. My primary gave me a list of good ones that I need to see soon. I can email you details once the appointments are made. I don't have a problem with you going with me especially since you will be paying for the visits. Do you know how you want to work out payments on that by the way?"

"I need to check with my insurance and see if I can cover any of this on my medical account. Have you looked at your insurance do you have any coverage?"

"There is a copay on visits and consults. I don't know about the details for delivery or what the co pays are but I'll look into it."

"Okay I can cover what the insurance doesn't. I can do this three ways. I can deal with the hospitals directly and work out a payment plan with them so you don't have to deal with any of it. Or I can open a medical account and give you access to funds to cover you appointments. Last option is to just reimburse you for payments."

"You would trust me with access to your account?" Jess asked surprised.

"It's easy enough to track payments made. I would put a limited amount in the account to cover appointments. It's not like I'm giving you free range on my bank accounts."

"I think I like option 1 best. That takes me out of the middle." Jess glanced at her watch. "Look I'll email you when I have all the details. I have to get going, do you see our waiter?"

"I've got this one. Thanks Jess, for telling me."

"Thank _you _Tim. Will you be offended if I throw in now that I plan on getting a lawyer to draw up a written contract for all this?"

"Not at all. I would have thought of the same thing myself probably a week from now. You have my address?"

"I do." She stood gracefully and smiled. "And Tim? Congratulations on your impending fatherhood."

Tim beamed. He watched his ex leave, grinning madly. He laughed to himself as he picked up his untouched sandwich. _Gonna be a father! _

XXXxxx

_A/n: Please review! Can anyone tell me about Jethro, Tim's dog. I watched all the episodes out of order and there are several I still haven't seen. Does he still have the dog? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this! _


	2. Telling

Disclaimer: Not mine except Jess and Baby.

**Part 1**

Tim left the café feeling great. Once the decision was made he felt much lighter. Later he'd panic over the responsibilities, but for now he planned to enjoy his day off. Reaching his apartment he paused and decided to go for a drive.

He found himself outside a bookstore and hummed to himself. Browsing through the stacks of shelves he found the section of parenting guides. He lifted a book of baby names flipping through … _Ashton, Christopher, Eric…Bethany, Katherine, Rosemary…._He re-shelved the book and opened another snapping it shut quickly at the full color photos of pregnant women exercising. Reaching for another he smiled at the picture of the sleeping newborn.

Title after title there were books on everything from names to rooms to ways to make your fetus smarter. Still feeling optimistic he decided to start with the internet. _There has to be a site with recommendations and reviews on this mess. I just need to sort through it all. I bet I can write a program that will…_

Tim wandered out of the bookstore and back to his apartment. He spent the rest of the day on his computer, stopping when his stomach protested loudly.

"How do people do this? I mean seriously my parents didn't even have the internet to-" Tim froze cell phone and take out menu in hand. "Oh wow. I have to tell my parents!" his stomach answered him angrily.

By the time he'd finished eating and fidgeting with his newest program he decided it was too late to call and it would be better to tell them in person.

XXXxxx

It was an easy drive to his parent's house and a less easy walk up the drive to the door. He was excited and nervous. He knew his parents would be excited to have a grandchild, but he had a bad feeling that he couldn't place. Tim grinned and knocked.

"Timmy!"

"Mom! Is Dad home?"

"Of course he is sweetie. Is something wrong?" his mother wrapped him in a hug her eyes bright with concern.

"Nothing is wrong. Actually I have some news."

"Well come in come in." she led him into the living room where his father sat in his lounger.

"Well I don't know how to say this exactly…"

XXXxxx

"You what!"

"I know it's a bit of a shock but…"

"You knocked up some hussy and you won't even try to make an honest woman out of her?" his father snarled.

"Dad, listen it isn't like that. She doesn't want-"

"Who cares what she wants she lost that right when she got herself with child." His mother snapped out.

"Seriously 'with child', Mom? And she has every right-"

"You can't be thinking of bringing a bastard into the family? We're McGee's!"

"Dad it's not a big deal these days-"

"Not a big deal? Not a _Big Deal?_! You are going to go marry that girl-"

"No Mom, I can't do that. I am not going to marry her just-"

"You are so going to marry that woman. She is carrying your baby!"

"Dad I am not-"

"Don't you back talk me! I understand she's a bit finicky right now but once you start waving around some of that author money-"

"Dad I am not going to marry her much less bribe her to…I'm not. I know you two are upset but-"

"_Upset? _You think I'm _**upset!**_" his father surged to his feet and stood in front of him. "I will not allow you to besmirch the family name like this!"

"_Besmirch?_ I am not besmirching anything! What is wrong with you two? I thought you'd be, not happy, but at least excited to hear you're having a grandchild." Tim's head snapped to the side from the force of the slap.

"That bastard is no grandchild of mine, and you are no McGee either if you allow such a disgrace." The words were spoken quietly but with venom.

"You will marry that woman before you come back here, Timothy. Do you understand me?" his mother's voice was spoken equally soft and firm.

Tim rose to his feet bringing one hand up to touch his cheek. Without a word he turned and walked to the door.

"And I'll be calling your sister. You stay away from her until you make this right!" his mother shouted at his back.

"I'm sorry Mom."

XXXxxx

**Part 2**

Tim stared at the bruise in the mirror. He had a black eye and a distinguishable shadow from temple to just below his cheekbone on the left side. His hand shook as he reached up to probe the injury. _Why would he? Dad has never been violent. He was so angry. What did I do? How could he say that about me? About Jess? About an unborn child. My unborn child. This isn't right. I expected them to be a bit disappointed in me, maybe lecture me on promiscuous behavior, but this? He __**hit**__ me! _Tim didn't know when he had started crying but he found he couldn't stop as he slid to the floor. _I expected them to be supportive. They said they'd always be there for me! How can they be so…archaic! God and Sarah! She might never talk to me again. I won't get between her and Mom; I can't make her choose sides. I'll just… I just need to do this on my own. On my own, single parent, without family. There are teenage girls that can do this, I can manage. I am a successful writer and a federal agent. I have the money and resources to do this without any help. I can do this._

He stood up and looked in the mirror again. His eyes were red and puffy and the bruising was still there but as he washed his face he felt calm again. He left the bathroom and planted himself in front of the computer. _Pre natal care, searching now._

XXXxxx

Tony strolled into the office Monday with coffee and doughnuts. It was his turn, unofficially, to bring in the morning goodies. Ziva was at her desk typing away, Gibbs' desk was empty but his jacket was on the chair. He smiled as he set the black coffee on the corner.

"One chocolate caramel caffeinated beverage for my favorite ninja lady!" he chirped, overly perky. "And one- oh my God McGee what happened to your face!" Tony nearly dropped the two last coffees as he spotted his teammate's bruise.

"Bug off Tony, it's not that bad." McGee was defensive already, _not good._

"Whoa McLiar, it looks like you were in a fist fight. You don't do fist fights Probie." Tony kept his tone light hiding his concern. Gripping the coffees tighter he waited for a response.

"Just pass me my coffee Tony."

"Can't do that Probie, it's my leverage. Now tell me what happened to you this weekend. Did you hit on some biker's girl 'cause I've told you-"

"No Tony it wasn't a girl or over a girl. And I'm not telling you, so leave it alone."

"Not going to happen McStubborn. Was it one of those live role play games gone bad? Some Elf Knight clock your Elf Lord - " he waited for the _no tony if you must know…_Tim always caved.

"No Tony. Are you going to give me my coffee?"

"Not until you tell me what you were up to this weekend." Tony held the beverage over his head as if playing keep away.

"I slept, ate, worked on my computer and designed a program. Not much else happened."

"And the bruise?" Tony prompted.

"It's none of your business. You know what I don't want that coffee."

"Uh uh uh McSneeky. That reverse psychology isn't going to work on me." Tony exchanged a worried look with Ziva who had been quiet up to this point.

"You know Tony is not going to let this go McGee."

"Well he should." McGee slammed his desk drawer shut and pounded each letter as he typed.

Tony felt his gut twist. Something was wrong with his Probie, and he was protective of his team. _Not good. _Standing silently he delivered the coffee to the other desk, leaving it there with a sprinkle doughnut as a silent apology. He booted his computer and toyed with a magazine while he pretended not to watch the younger man. After five minutes McGee finally reached for the cup blowing at it before sipping. Tony looked over at Ziva who seemed to be watching the both of them with worry.

Gibbs slammed into the office with his usual flare and settled behind his desk. "Cold cases for now, there is another harassment workshop this Thursday, let's crack something before then. Get to work."

Tony pulled out a stack of cold case files and began looking for a lead.

XXXxxx

Gibbs could feel the tension in his team as he walked in. He quickly set the team to work and waited. After a few minutes they were all absorbed in their work. Ziva looked fine and seemed to be the most relaxed. His boys were tense. _Tony what did you…no not you you're worried. _He watched his senior field agent cast a concerned look at _McGee_. He studied the younger man for a moment noting his discomfort, anger, and stress. It wasn't until McGee turned to type something that Gibbs spotted the ugly bruise. _Damn it McGee, you better be will look after you for now, but that better be a one off. If you start coming in here like this…No one hurts my agents. _Gibbs reeled himself in forcing himself to calm. If Tony or Ziva came in with a similar mark he knew he wouldn't be nearly as defensive, but McGee wasn't one to seek a physical fight. Someone gave him one hell of a knock and from the look of his agent's knuckles he didn't hit back.

XXXxxx

McGee couldn't decide whether to be angry or touched by his team's concern. After the coffee argument Tony had backed off but he could feel the Senior Field Agent's eyes on him all day. Ziva sent him an email after lunch: _McGee I am worried about your face and the way you spoke to Tony. I am here if you wish to talk, but I will respect your privacy also if that is your wish._ He appreciated the thought.

It was Gibbs that had him the most concerned. The team leader hadn't commented on the bruise yet but was shooting dark looks in his direction. _He can't be angry at me about this. Is he? It's not like we were on the clock. And it shouldn't matter what I do in my free time. Tony comes in with bumps and bruises regularly. One little incident shouldn't have me in trouble. Am I in trouble?_

He focused in on the folders in front of him and got to work. Tony held out until almost three o'clock before he started pestering again. That only lasted about five minutes before Gibbs stepped in surprising everyone and setting the bullpen back into silence.

It wasn't until he was getting in the car at the end of the day that McGee realized he hadn't told his team about Jess. With the way they fussed about his bruise he had spent the entire day ignoring or being angry at his team.

XXXxxx

_A/n: The next few chapters I am going to speed things up with time jumps. I will try to make these clear, please let me know how I am doing. Review!_


	3. Ultrasound

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Part 3**

A week went by and McGee knew he needed to tell his team about his child. _My child! _Jess was a great help scheduling the last visit on a Saturday so he could go with. At 8 weeks the ultrasound had been amazing. He could see the tiny little thing on the monitor and the nurse showed him the development and explained the process. There would be another visit in a three weeks also scheduled for a Saturday so he could be there. Jess had complained of morning sickness, which made him feel a bit guilty for his enthusiasm, but nothing could stop his grin.

He sent a quick email to Jess about the prenatal testing the doctor had mentioned asking which tests she wanted to do and if she wanted him present for any of that. He was following a week-by-week calendar on his home desktop that followed a typical pregnancy. _So one more week and it will officially be a fetus! And then in a month I can hear the heartbeat. And beyond that I refuse to look. One month is far enough away. Now work, work, work._

McGee forced himself to focus on the typewriter in front of him. He wanted to have his next book finished and published before the baby was born. _In October! _So he really needed to focus now.

XXXxxx

McGee was in early for a Monday and was relieved that Tony and Ziva were both still out. He wanted to talk to Gibbs or maybe Abby. _Abby would be a better choice I can never tell how the boss will react, and I think he's still mad at me. Talking to Abby also has the side benefit of she can't keep a secret. She can spread the news and I can just sit back and say I intended to tell everyone and Abby just spilled first. That's it! Abby it is._

He stood and went to the elevator. The doors opened and he was nearly run over by Gibbs.

"Gear up! Where is everyone?"

"Uh...it's only 7 boss, they're not in yet." McGee scrambled for his go bag, gun and badge before hurrying back to the elevator.

"Call them in. We've got an explosion at Quantico. Have them meet us there."

"On it Boss."

XXXxxx

McGee dropped the evidence off in Abby's lab and wished Ziva wasn't there too. He just needed a minute…

"Are you coming McGee?"

"Right behind you Ziva."

XXXxxx

Frustrated with the day McGee glared at the locked door. He knew it was late and it made sense Abby would have made it home before the team finished their reports, but he still felt cranky. _Of all the cases I've been stuck in the lab helping Abby with the computer forensics, why is it I can't find ten minutes alone with her now! _He was tempted to drive to her place and speak to her, but with his luck she would be out.

XXXxxx

"Not now McGee! I'm really busy. Can't you see I'm busy!" Abby whirled on him. She had a table full of evidence from two separate teams, both murder investigations. _And on top of that Tony has the sniffles this morning and he can't get sick! _

"Sorry, sorry Abs. I just wanted to talk for like five minutes." McGee sounded genuinely sorry, but that wasn't going to cut it.

"No! Out. Unless it is about this evidence, then no I do not have five minutes." She stomped over to her radio and cranked up the volume.

McGee left looking upset. Abby made a mental note to apologize when she had less work.

XXXxxx

McGee just barely stopped his flinch. He knew Abby didn't mean anything by yelling, and there was no way she could have known he had been trying for three weeks to talk to her. _But after Dad's fit and Mom's reaction is it really unreasonable to hate yelling as a response to my kid. Okay so she didn't know about my kid yet, but still… I don't know what to do about this. I wouldn't think any of the team would freak out about this, but then I didn't think my parents would either. _Closing his eyes he made his way out of the lab and back upstairs. _Maybe I just won't tell them just yet._

XXXxxx

_Tony is going to kill me. _McGee stared at his draft. He had decided not to give McGregor a child but somehow it had worked its way into his book anyhow. Apparently Tommy had knocked up one of his many girlfriends, a lawyer who wanted to focus on her career, not raising kids. _Not good. Tony will freak out. _He went to shred the pages but stopped. He wanted this. It fit. And the tension between Lisa and Tommy could go in all kinds of directions. _It is supposed to be fiction. A twist like this could really help me split real from fiction. Keep the lives separate. This could be good for character development._

McGee flipped through his draft for a minute running a few scenarios through his head. _Maybe I let Tony read it before I publish. I can use it as an icebreaker; maybe let him know about Jess… Yeah right. That's a good way to be sure he's pissed. _An alarm went off on his computer and he packed up his papers, locking them away.

Grabbing his jacket and keys he headed to pick Jess up for her appointment. Today they were getting an ultrasound to assess the development and position of the fetus and check the uterus for any complications. _Hopefully the technician will be a good one. The online resources all say that by this time you may be able to tell the gender of the baby! _

Jess slid into the car looking beautiful. She was in a cheerful mood today and spent the ride telling him about her week and the people she worked with. At four months she wasn't obviously showing and McGee resisted the urge to compliment her on her figure or point out her mood.

McGee impatiently signed them in and offered his credit card for the co pay. Jess laughed at him as he huffed his impatience and fidgeted while the nurse questioned her about her health. He wanted to see the baby, and while he reminded himself that all of this was important to his child's health.

Finally they were in front of the tech and Jess was hissing at the cold gel. Far too slowly the image appeared on the screen all fuzzy and confusing. The tech looked at the image for a minute moving the scanner around.

"Okay here is your little one. You can see the healthy uterus walls. There is a hand and there we go!" The tech smiled as the baby shifted to show a nice profile. "Nice head and brain development."

McGee grinned moving in for a closer look asking questions as the tech continued to describe the image on the screen and what it meant the health of his child.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the tech asked as the baby shifted once more.

"Yes!" McGee blurted a little too loudly.

"He's been looking forward to it for weeks!" Jess laughed at him as his ears turned red.

"Well we have the perfect set up here. It looks like you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

"A Girl!" McGee whispered reverently breaking into a silly grin.

"Congratulations Tim." Jess said softly laying a hand on his arm.

"I'll print you a few pictures if you'd like?"

"Yes. I'd like that." Tim beamed.

XXXxxx

After the ultrasound Tim took Jess to dinner relaxing in the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant.

"So how have you been Tim? We've talked about me all day."

"I'm doing okay. Work has been hectic but it seems to be calming down again. Jethro has been getting along with the new neighbor's terrier I was worried for a bit there. I am thinking about trading out my car. "

"You're what!" Jess sat up shocked. "You love that car."

"Yeah it's great, but I need something a little more child-friendly. Not to mention less expensive. I'm thinking SUV."

"Wow. That's… responsible of you. You are really loving this aren't you?"

"I am. It's kind of surprising. I have never really considered myself a kid person. I am terrible with babies. I never would have thought I'd get like this over a fuzzy picture on a monitor. I mean I spent more time online looking at baby advice in the last weeks than I have doing any computer games or programming. It is insane."

"If you didn't think you'd like it, then why did you say you wanted this?" Jess asked confused.

"Because…because I figured I'd regret it. The not knowing would kill me. I figured I'd have a lot of help when I needed it." Tim sighed.

"And then your parents…" Jess trailed off remembering the night McGee confessed about that fight.

"Yeah. But it's all working out. I should have time this next week to do some car shopping. I was thinking about moving too. I only have a one bedroom. I think it's weird though changing my whole life like this. I still haven't figured everything out."

"It's a big change having a baby. You're going to be making a lot of changes going from bachelor to father in the next five months. Still think this is for you?" Jess smiled knowing the answer.

"No question. I'm going to have a little girl!"

XXXxxx

A/n: Review please!


	4. On his own

_A/n: This is all McGee's POV from the sonogram at 17weeks to the third trimester, 7months. Next chapter will cover the same time period from the Team perspective so if this feels rushed, it is, but there is more coming from the same time frame._

**Part 4**

Tim could not stop smiling. _A girl. A beautiful, baby girl. God I hope she looks like her mother or Sarah. She'll have blue eyes for sure Jess and I both have blue eyes. She will be the most beautiful, smart, sweet baby girl. _He missed the raised eyebrows between Tony and Ziva as he slid in his desk and set up his computer.

"Good weekend Probie?" Tony startled him out of his daydream.

"The best!" he agreed unable to stop the grin from spreading.

"You got laid?"

"Not everything is about sex Tony. No."

"Wow really?" Tony moved over to sit on his desk. "But it is a girl, right?"

Tim paused for a moment his smile softened. "Yeah. It's a girl." For a moment he let himself believe that his team knew what he was talking about.

"So tell. What does she look like?" Tony seemed pleased and was smiling too.

"…I don't know yet." Tim felt some of his happiness fade as he realized the mess he was in. _Do I lie or tell them._

"Oh, McGee." Tony looked disappointed putting a hand on his shoulder. "What have we talked about with this online dating?"

"Oh leave it alone Tony." McGee pushed the hand away.

"_I _think it is very nice that McGee has found someone who makes him happy." Ziva cut in.

"Well thank you Ziva." Tim responded warmly.

"Hey! I'm happy for you. I'm just also worried about what kind of wacko you've attracted this time. You have to admit your track record so far is-"

"Let's not do this today Tony okay?" Tim felt tired.

"Gear up!" Gibbs call stopped whatever Tony was about to say.

XXXxxx

He'd managed to avoid more of Tony's questions for the rest of the week and it looked like he was free and clear. McGee reached up and touched the photo frame holding his daughter's sonogram. He moved his mouse clicking on a black Santa Fe. It was a 2004 model, used but with a fantastic review, clean interior. He hesitated then shook his head. _Oooh but it's the right price range… Do I get it now…_He clicked the tab to get the number of the dealer. He'd check it out.

XXXxxx

"McGee." He answered his phone without checking the number.

"Tim?"

"Sarah? What are you doing calling me?" Tim was frozen on one hand holding the phone the other paused mid-stir over the pasta.

"Tim! What do you mean why am I calling. We haven't talked in weeks! Months. First Mom calls me and tells me to stay away from you and then nothing for months. I thought you were involved in some dangerous case or something then I talk to Mom today and she flips. She said something about you betraying the family? What is going on Tim?" Sarah sounded frightened and confused and his heart twisted.

"Look Sarah… Mom, Dad and I had a rather heated disagreement. It's complicated, and I won't drag you in the middle of it."

"That's not fair Tim. You guys are keeping secrets. Why didn't you call me? I was really worried."

"Look Sarah, it's not that easy. Mom asked me not to talk to you, to leave you out of this, and I am doing my best."

"By not talking to me?"

"Yes."

"That's not fair Tim."

"You keep saying that, but none of this is fair." Tim felt his temper flair and clamped down on it. "Look Mom asked me not to talk to you so I need to go."

"And you'll listen just like that? Stop talking to me on her say so…"

"Sarah- look Sarah… You are still in college. Mom and Dad have disowned me over this. You are only on a partial scholarship, do you know what that means?" he heard her try to interrupt but kept talking. "That means that if Mom and Dad decide to cut you off you will have to take out thousands of dollars on college loans to keep yourself in school. You won't qualify for additional aid because technically our parents make enough for you not to qualify. I am not going to screw up your life like that Sarah. Just listen to Mom and stop calling me."

"…I don't get any say? This is a big enough fight that you thing Mom and Dad would… but I don't get to decide for myself whether this is worth it? What if I am on your side?"

"You don't get to choose sides on this Sarah. This is me being your big brother and looking out for you. I'll call if anything bad happens. Don't worry about me. Good bye Sarah." Tim hung up the phone.

The pot of noodles boiled over and he turned the heat off. His phone rang. Tim backed away from the stove until he hit a wall then slid down it clutching the phone. He sat with his head on his knees and listened to it ring. There were several pauses where voicemail picked up, but it was after midnight before the phone stopped ringing. Opening it Tim adjusted the settings to block any other incoming calls from the number on the screen. It was a long time before he moved from his spot on the wall.

XXXxxx

Tim curled up on his bed close to tears. He'd been shifting, rearranging, reorganizing his apartment trying to figure out how to baby proof. He wanted it done before the baby arrived. _Between work and caring for a kid, I am going to have no free time until she is old enough for dance lessons or something. _Overwhelmed he pressed back against the headboard hugging his knees tighter to his chest. _I don't think I even have room here for a kid. But I really like my apartment. Damn it this isn't fair. None of my life is the same anymore! I want to call home. I want to go bowling with Abby on Saturday I want Tony to stop giving me those looks. _He shook his head and closed his eyes tighter. _I want one thing to be normal in my life right now. _

Tim opened his eyes and forced himself to get out of bed. He shuffled into the main room and sat at his typewriter. Smiling at the click of keys, he poured himself into his novel enjoying the soothing familiarity of the written word. He paused at the end of the line and reached out, gently brushing the image of his baby girl.

XXXxxx

His phone was ringing. Waking from a sound sleep he found the answer button. "McGee."

_Tim? It's Jess. Look I know it's late but I really need some chocolate raspberry ice cream and McDonalds French fries. _

"Jess?" he answered stupidly.

_I need it right now, Tim. Hurry._

"Cravings?" glancing at the clock he realized it was 2am. "Look just go back to sleep."

_Go Back to Sleep! You jerk! This is all your fault. __**You **__don't have to deal with this bowling ball or the swollen ankles or the odd looks at your diet. Don't you tell me what to do mister. I-_

"Okay! Jess, just calm down. I'll bring you some ice cream."

_And the fries?_

"Yes an order of fries too."

_I'll see you in five._

"It may be closer to fifteen, thirty but I'll be there as quick as I can." Tim rubbed his face wondering why he did this to himself.

XXXxxx

McGee hesitated before he sent the draft to his agent. He really was nervous about the newest development with Tommy. He'd held off on the revelation until the end of the book, so if it went over badly the next novel could have a paternity test and the whole thing could go away. McGee flinched at the thought of making his daughter's character disappear completely.

Sealing the envelope he set it aside and looked at the clock. It was almost time to meet with Jess. Entering the third trimester she was preparing for bi-weekly visits and having odd cravings. He was excited to start talking about the birth process, but knew Jess was less than pleased. He was planning to treat her to her choice in restaurants for lunch after their appointment maybe take her shopping to cheer her up. He was pulling on his shoes when his cell rang.

"McGee."

"Gear up. We have a dead marine."

"Right now Boss?"

"Yes now McGee move it." Gibbs hung up.

"Damn it!" McGee snapped his phone closed and then open punching the speed dial. "Jess? Hey it's Tim. Look I can't make this appointment. An emergency came up, and I hate it but I can't…Yeah. I am so sorry Jess. I'll call you when I'm free….Of course I will. It's the least I can do. Godiva it is."

He slammed out of his apartment.

XXXxxx

McGee watched the rest of the team leave the bullpen in a rush. He was stuck here watching the GPS tracker in case the suspect decided to move before the team was in place. The case was surprisingly straightforward and he had a hard time not resenting missing the appointment for this.

_It's not like I can blame anyone. If I'd spoken up about Jess I probably could have come in later, the team would have done their best to make it happen… _Frowning to himself he put the tracker up on the plasma and opened his email.

_**Subject: Dinner Friday**_

_**You are all invited to dinner at my place this Friday July 19, 7:30pm (unless we work a case). I have something I'd like to**_

He paused glancing at the tracker. _I don't want to say 'tell you' then they will hound me all week. How do I get them to come over?_

_**Something I'd like to show you. It's really great!**_

_**See you there,**_

_**Tim.**_

Grinning he hit send then went back to monitoring the target. _For better or worse…_

XXXxxx

_A/n review, review!_


	5. Concern

**Part 5**

_(17 weeks…Monday after sonogram)_

Tony watched uneasily as the younger agent clicked quickly through the last of the pictures and hurried up the next room as he entered. _That's the third time that's happened today. Now I know something is up._

"Hey Ziva, Have you noticed anything strange about McGee today?" he questioned lifting a hair with his tweezers and bagging it.

"Now that you mention it he does seem suspiciously perky for a Monday morning." Ziva shot a narrow eyed glance at the younger agent.

"No not that, he already explained he had a great weekend with a girl." Tony dismissed her suspicion. "No I mean the way he is keeping quiet about this girl. Usually he likes to talk about his conquests."

"Maybe he just wishes for a bit of privacy?"

"I don't think so… He is actively avoiding me."

"No he is not Tony. Now you are just being paranoid." Ziva measured the height of the chair for her sketch.

"I'm not, watch this…" Tony finished bagging a tissue and moved into the room Tim was taking pictures of.

Ziva listened to the sound of the camera shutter pick up clicking rapidly before McGee slipped out of the room walking at a pace just a hair quicker than his usual pace. He glanced around the room, spotted her and continued moving towards the kitchen. She looked up as Tony stuck his head back in and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay so he is avoiding us. This behavior is not like McGee."

"So what do we do about this?" Tony looked after his teammate as Ziva gave a shrug.

"I do not know Tony."

XXXxxx

_(19 weeks)_

"Do you think it's a guy?" Tony mused aloud. He and Ziva were alone in the bullpen.

"The thief? We already determined-" Ziva looked up from her work.

"No, no. Probie's mystery. Do you think he's dating a guy and that's why he isn't talking? Because I know I give him a hard time about being gay, but he knows I'm not serious right. I'd be okay with it if he were. I didn't mean anything by…" Tony shifted uncertainly looking guilty and uncertain.

"No I do not think so. He clearly said it was a girl and he was not lying." Ziva cut him off firmly. "Have you asked him about it again?"

"I started to but he blew me off again. I don't know if I want to push on this one. He looks so…worried when I bring it up. He wants to tell, but doesn't. I have never seen him being so evasive."

"I agree. It is usually very easy to get information out of McGee and he has not dropped his guts yet."

"_Spilled _his guts."

"Spilled, dropped neither saying makes any sense. The point is he is not saying anything, but he also is not lying to us. Maybe we should wait this time."

"I don't know Ziva. Maybe you're right, but what if he's in some kind of trouble?"

"I do not think he is. McGee has been acting unusually happy, not nervous or scared. Whatever is going on is good for him."

"Yeah, maybe." Tony tossed a paper ball into the trashcan and turned back to his work.

XXXxxx

_(6 months- after Tim buys a car, around the time he starts his midnight craving runs)_

Ziva frowned as she looked around the parking lot. It was almost midnight on a Tuesday and the parking lot was mostly deserted. _Something is missing. _She could see her car and Tony's as well as cars that must belong to the night staff and cleaning crew maybe fifteen vehicles. _Gibbs is gone already… Where is McGee's car? _She slid into her car and drove it quickly through the mostly empty parking spaces. Still not seeing the Porsche she made a note to herself to ask about it. _It is not like McGee to park elsewhere, he must be having car troubles. Why did he not say something?_ She debated waiting and offering her friend a ride, but without knowing when he would finish his report she decided to just go.

XXXxxx

Gibbs frowned as McGee drifted off behind his computer. His agent had been slow all day showing signs of exhaustion. He knew from experience that McGee could pull five long days or three all nighters before showing this kind of wear and tear. _Considering we have been working through cold cases for the last three days, with normal office hours, there is no reason for this kind of exhaustion. _His frown got darker. _At least not work related. _Gibbs hadn't forgotten the bruise from four months ago that had never been explained. He'd also noted that McGee seemed to be on edge around his team the way he had been when he first joined. _Like he doesn't know where he fits in. What brought out his insecurities? He was really coming into his own._

"Hey boss" Tony interrupted his musings. "I think I've got something with the Baker case. Did anyone follow up on the interview the neighbor? Mrs. Flow reported that there was a fire escape in the attic, one of those detachable ladders that are pulled inside. There are no notes eliminating that as the entrance or exit of the attackers."

Gibbs pulled his copy of the case looking over the lead. "Good work DiNozzo. Very sloppy work, whose team missed that… ah. Take Ziva and check it out."

Gibbs watched McGee rub his face and clear his desk of files, pulling up the Baker case and putting the highlights on the plasma. He was still moving too slow.

"McGee."

"Boss?"

"Are you doing okay?" he kept his voice level, nonthreatening.

"I'm fine boss." McGee looked surprised at the question and then slightly guilty when he lifted an eyebrow. "I'm a bit sleepy. I have been getting calls at three in the morning." McGee admitted sheepishly.

"Well tell them to take you off their list. You are worn out. Get some sleep tonight. If this lead pans out we may have a busy day tomorrow. I need you at your best." Gibbs felt slightly irritated that it was such a ridiculous reason but something in his agents face stopped him from snapping. "Are you sure that's all?"

McGee blinked at him in surprise and actually hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes Boss. Just late night calls. I'll get more sleep."

Seriously concerned about his agent Gibbs bit off more questions. Now was not the time to startle his agent away. _With the way he's been acting I half expect him to bolt out of here. _

XXXxxx

Abby frowned at her friend, sometime boyfriend and coworker. "What do you mean you can't make it? You didn't even try to wiggle your schedule. This is Habitat for Humanity, Timmy."

"I know that Abbs, but this Saturday is no good. I have other things to do."

"Well cancel them! You owe me Tim. You haven't been bowling with the girls in months and you didn't go with me to my last concert either, even after I bought tickets." She moved forward intimidatingly.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have things to do. And I don't owe you Abby I never said I'd go to that concert, you never asked."

"Things more important than helping people? Timmy how could you!" She deliberately ignored the other half of his answer.

"Look Abs, I have a doctor's appointment. I am not canceling that to go do service work, no matter how worthy the cause." Tim sounded angry.

"Doctor?" Abby froze taking in the dark circles under his eyes and remembering the exhaustion of the past weeks. "You're sick. Of course you're sick. Oh my gohd Timmy, is it serious?"

"Calm down Abby. It's just a check up."

"But Timmy!"

"Look Abs, I have to get back to work. I can't go with you to Habitat this weekend, so stop asking."

"Tim-" Abby watched as Tim shook her off and walked away. _Tim never blows me off. I didn't know he knew how. This must be serious! Oh Timmy._

XXXxxx

.

.

_A/n: Hope you enjoyed! Please review..._


	6. Dinner Part 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Part 6**

McGee was anxious. He'd been given permission by Gibbs to leave work at 18:30 instead of 1900. He spent that time rearranging the table in his kitchen to fit six. Ducky had been apologetic, but said he had prior plans so it would just be the team, Abby and a maybe from Jimmy. The result was an eclectic, slightly cramped space. White table cloth hid his crummy table he surrounded it with the stools from the breakfast bar, his writing chair, his computer chair alongside the two regular kitchen chairs.

Dinner had been cooking all day. The pot roast in the slow cooker smelled delicious. The only cooking he had left was the carrots and potatoes and those were already going. He fidgeted with the temperature of the carrots for the twentieth time before forcing himself away from the stove. Jethro followed him out.

He wandered over to his typewriter and picked up the picture frame there, bringing it to set at the table. He checked the carrots again, stirring them once then letting them resume the steaming. He poked at the potatoes judging them still too raw. Jethro wagged his tail giving him a look. Unable to stand still, he paced in the kitchen for a moment before rearranging the table. It was already set, so he walked around it adjusting the silverware to lie in neat lines and centering the plates in front of each seat. Checking on the carrots again he moved them into the serving dish, covering it to keep warm. The potatoes had another few minutes so he set out the carrot dish on the breakfast bar next to the slow cooker.

_How is it only 7:00! I have another 30 minutes of this. Maybe someone will show up early. _Instead of reassuring himself, the thought made him panic more. He moved back to the table checking that everything was perfect. Picking up the picture he'd brought out he moved it to a counter in the kitchen. Jethro wandered off to lie down. McGee took a deep breath and looked around the kitchen again. He poked at the potatoes and looked in the freezer where the ice cream was still frozen and paced again. He moved the picture frame back to the table and looked at it again. _My girl…_after several minutes he realized he was grinning like a sap over the black and white image and he flipped it on its face. Wringing his hands he moved away and checked the potatoes again. _Done, finally… _

With nothing left to do he looked around the kitchen for inspiration. He washed the two pots he used and set them to dry. He jumped as his computer beeped, his calendar giving him a ten minute warning. Checking the table again he picked up the picture frame taking it out and putting it back next to his typewriter. He gave himself a once over and wrinkled his nose at the sweaty shirt he was wearing and headed to his room to change.

McGee was just pulling on a clean shirt when the doorbell chimed and his dog barked. He fumbled with his buttons as rapid knocks followed both amused and frazzled by Tony's elaborate announcement of arrival. _Because that just has to be Tony. _He pulled the door open just as the doorbell went off again.

"Hey Probie, your buttons are off. Wow, that smells good. You actually cooked, cooked?" Tony pushed his way in nosing around his apartment as was his usual. "So where is your new gizmo? Wow are you reorganizing?"

"Tony, Tony don't touch that." McGee made a choked noise following his teammate as he fixed his buttons. He pulled the wireless mouse from Tony and set it back by the keyboard. "The others should be here soon. You can wait."

XXXxxx

Tony smiled at McGee; he could tell the younger man was nervous. _That's probably because he invited the entire team to dinner at his place. I'd be nervous too. _"So who all is coming, there's a place missing?"

"Ducky had a commitment. He said he couldn't make it, and Jimmy might miss dinner. He promised his girl he'd go pick up her dog from the groomer. She apparently uses someone in Boston." McGee grinned when Jethro snorted.

Tony turned his attention to the German shepherd. The big dog seemed to sense the attention and stood a little straighter before he moved forward demanding petting. Tony was happy to oblige humoring the large animal as he dug through his mental arsenal of movies. He began chattering about movies starring dogs especially German shepherds, watching his teammate relax. _Tim is wound too tight. Maybe he'll share what's been bothering him. I hope that's what this is really about….and if it's not then I can always refuse to leave, get him drunk and make him spill. It's not a school night after all. _A plan in mind he relaxed settling on the floor by the computer desk petting the dog and quizzed McGee on his knowledge of canine films.

XXXxxx

McGee leaned against the bookshelf and tried again to change the topic. While the conversation had gotten interesting for a while he could only handle Tony talking film for so long. He frowned.

"What time is it?" he cut in, looking down at his watch without waiting.

Tony blinked at him for a minute before looking at his own watch. "20:10, where is everyone, I'm starved."

"I'll call around. Was Ziva still at the office when you left?"

"No, we shared an elevator. She didn't say anything about dinner but I assumed she'd be headed here after she changed clothes. Gibbs was still in, he might still be working."

"She RSVP'd on Monday. You can fix yourself a plate." He hit the speed dial for Abby.

"It's okay. I'll call the boss, see where he is." Tony pulled out his own cell.

McGee listened to Abby's voicemail and left a quick message then dialed Ziva, as it rang he heard Tony leave his own message for Gibbs. He sighed and left another message feeling his gut tighten.

"Gibbs not answer?"

"No. Girls didn't pick up either huh? Well no worries. I'm sure it's nothing. I probably just missed the traffic." Tony's answer was half hearted.

"Yeah" McGee sighed. "Hungry?"

XXXxxx

Tony 'ooh' -ed and 'awe' -ed over the dinner as they fixed their plates and sat at the mostly empty table. He groaned at the first bite of pot roast. "God Probie, I didn't know you could cook like this."

He grinned at McGee's blush and gently teased him about it as he continued to complement the meal. McGee offered him a drink and he accepted a soda not wanting to drink if something _was _wrong. McGee pulled out a root beer for himself as well making Tony force a smile.

They nibbled at their food shooting glances at the door. When Tim's phone rang he jumped slightly.

"McGee….Hey Jimmy….I understand…No really, it's fine….Go take care of your girlfriend….Thanks for calling Jimmy….Yes, it's really okay…You know what Gibbs says about apologies. It's no problem. Talk to you tomorrow…Bye."

"I take it Jimmy isn't going to make it?" Tony kept his voice light.

"Nah. Apparently the groomer over-groomed the dog and it's not pretty. I can't decide if he is going to be miserable or very lucky tonight." McGee joked lamely, but the smile was genuine.

Tony laughed and resumed inhaling his food feeling slightly better.

XXXxxx

"It's 2100; I'm giving up on dinner." McGee stood abruptly and hauled his dishes to the kitchen stopping just shy of throwing them in.

Tony had followed him in and set his dishes down much gentler, running water over them.

"You should just go." McGee felt dangerously close to a meltdown and wanted his Senior Field Agent gone before then.

"Hey, what? No!" Tony looked shocked. "You still have to show me your gizmo."

The gentle tone of his teammate undid him. He laughed hysterically and didn't realize he was crying until the older man touched his arm. He slid down the sink laughing and crying overwhelmed by emotion and unable to stop. He sat like that until he ran out of breath and tears and energy.

XXXxxx

Tony watched his partner breakdown. He silently sat down next to the other uncertain if touching would make Tim worse or better. _Come on Probie, snap out of it. Talk to me, I'll make it better. I'm here. _Slowly Tim wound down until he was just sitting breath coming in uneven pants, his face red and wet. McGee looked so lost and lonely for a moment Tony felt his own breath catch. He dug out his handkerchief offering it silently.

For a moment Tim just stared at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Then he grabbed it and wiped his face and Tony tried not to think about the way his Probie's hands were shaking.

"Are you sure?" the question was tiny and uncertain.

"Sure of what?"

"Sure you want to see. Sure you want to _know._ It's not a gizmo." The voice was still quiet, almost shy.

"Of course I'm sure Tim." Tony offered his brightest smile, hiding his concern.

"Promise you won't be mad." McGee sounded fragile.

"I promise." Tony met his teammate's eyes and spoke seriously. "Show me McGee."

Tim nodded slowly and stood. He started to leave the kitchen then paused and went to the fridge. He pulled out a quart of chocolate fudge ice cream and went to grab a spoon. He held a second spoon up like an offering. Tony took the spoon solemnly resisting the urge to joke and break the mood. McGee's mood was uncertain and he had no desire to break his friend.

Tony followed out of the kitchen, surprised when Tim made a beeline for his writing corner. He missed what the other picked up but was unsurprised to see Tim slide down a wall and sit. He joined Tim on the floor and waited. Tim was staring at the object in his hands and after a moment Tony scooted over. Shoulder pressed to shoulder and Tony leaned over to get a look.

He blinked at the picture frame. The black and white image took a moment to register as a picture. _Is that? No, it can't be…_

"It's a girl." McGee's voice was very soft.

"A girl?" Tony blinked in shock.

"My little girl." McGee sounded so damn proud of that.

"Wow." Tony couldn't think of anything to say. He had a million questions. "That her head?" he pointed to the roundish area, and was relieved when Tim laughed and relaxed a bit.

"Yeah. And this is her hand and her little feet" Tim pointed out the features beaming.

"How far along?" that seemed to be another safe question out of the dozen in his head.

"Seven months. She's due in October." Tim sounded excited, and then his voice went quiet again "she'll be all mine then. I have full custody."

"Full?" Tony stopped letting the implications of that sink in… _so the mother is out of the picture and Timmy is about to be a single father._ "You okay with that?"

Tim looked up surprised, meeting his eyes for the first time since the promise in the kitchen. "I'm okay with it. Excited, scared, overwhelmed, terrified, but more than okay with it. I'm gonna have a baby girl!"

"Congratulations then" Tony smiled sincerely. He must have said the right thing because the tension left his teammate and McGee beamed at him.

"I've been doing a lot of research and getting ready. I still can't believe it's real though. It's crazy how this has my whole life around. You know I got rid of my Boxter?"

"What!" his eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I got an SUV. Kids need so much stuff you know? And space. I want her so bad, and I want her to be happy and healthy and that is the most important thing but there is so much… It's just been so overwhelming and I kept trying to tell but I couldn't say the words. So I set up this dinner and figured I'd have to tell and then everyone…" Tim cut off with a strangled noise.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You got me." Tony leaned harder against his Probie trying to figure out what to do. "And we have ice cream."

XXXxxx

Tim gave a choked laugh at the suggestion and opened the container, setting the picture safely in front of them.

"What is the most overwhelming part?" after a few bites Tony asked.

"…I don't want to move. This place isn't exactly big enough for me and a kid. I've been trying to figure out how to baby proof this place and between all the cords for my electronics and the freestanding bookcases it's just too much. But I really really like this place. I talked to my landlord and he said if a two bedroom opens up here I can transfer without breaking lease, but I really don't want to move out of this place. I mean it's nothing special, but it's mine and I already switched my car and my priorities. I just don't want to give this up. And it's stupid to be selfish about something like this, but I can't make myself even look for another place. I am so stressed out trying to make this place acceptable when I know better."

"Take a breath." Tony cut in. "How about tomorrow you and me take a look at this place top to bottom. I know there are some interior design programs online, we can plug in your info and see if we can reorganize and make this work." Tony took a bite of ice cream

McGee blinked stunned. He hadn't even thought to look online for-

"Stop computing McGeek, I'm still talking." Tony gestured with his spoon. "Now if we _can't _make it work I can do some hunting for you. I know a couple of real estate agents. We can find the best place for you. It will be a place that fits your budget, loves your dog and will make your little geek heart very happy because it will be a place _you _like, not just a place you got because of your little angel. It will be an upgrade you are happy with, okay?"

"I don't know Tony I don't-"

"Hey. I'm using big 'ifs' here. We could make this place work. We'll try our hardest. It's only _if_ we can't that we go for plan B. And you will like it if that's what we do." Tony gave him a confident look.

"If you say so Tony." He mocked, but he did feel a bit better seeing Tony tackle the problem.

"And I do say so Probie. Now what is second most stressful?"

"Schedules… I don't want to leave the team but god I am having a kid. You know the crazy hours we keep. It's not even that, I am probably getting a nanny. It's more… The first little while is going to be hard. Babies are supposed to cry a lot at night and if I am getting home late and spend my nights up and down with the baby, am I going to be alert enough to do my job?" Tim spoke his truly biggest fear.

"We can make it work." Tony spoke slowly, thinking about it. "If anyone can make it work Gibbs would. I mean come on, a baby girl. That'll make him soft like nothing else. Not going to lie to you Tim but if worse comes to worse, you know we'll hold your spot for you if you take paternity leave or if you need to go do a 9 to 5 in cybercrimes for a stretch."

"You can't guarantee-"

"Hey! I can. Vance might not like it but we _can _have a team of three. Remember Gibbs and I were a two man team for almost a year, and Kate was on our team for several months before you were recruited. We can pull you or some other teckie if we need it. You should know better than anyone that it takes a lot to make it on Team Gibbs and the boss won't be looking to replace you. I guarantee that. You are part of this team."

"Are you sure of that?" he asked quietly looking pointedly around the empty apartment.

Tony smacked him gently upside his head. "I don't know what happened tonight, but I intend to find out. You better not doubt it _ever_ Tim. Got it."

"Yeah, think I do."

"Aww Probie." Suddenly Tony's arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled into a hug. "It will be alright. You are going to be alright. You are going to have a beautiful little girl who is going to be spoiled rotten by the most fearsome team NCIS has. She is going to be smart as her Daddy and as pretty as her mom- her mom is pretty right Probie? - and her Uncle Tony will teach her all the important things in life."

"You are not teaching my girl _anything _about boys or dating or-"

"God no Probie. My niece will never go near a boy until she is 32. No I meant the things like how to get into movies for free and how to skip the lines to the rides at Disneyworld."

Tim stared at him for a moment weighing his words. "Not your niece."

Tony's face fell "Okay Probie how about-"

"Not your niece, I was thinking… your Goddaughter?" Tim watched as Tony's mouth fell open before the other man flashed his famous DiNozzo grin.

"Wow Probie. Tim. Yes!" Tony let out a little whoop.

Then the doorbell rang. They exchanged looks and both stood and went to the door. Tim pulled it open.

"Gibbs! I didn't think you were coming." McGee blurted.

XXXxxx

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "said I'd come. What is going on here?" He asked taking in the red eyes of his agent, the ice cream container with two spoons DiNozzo brought with him to the door and the German shepherd who looked unreasonably happy to see him.

"It's a long story Boss, come in." DiNozzo pulled McGee out of the doorway and grinned at him. "Where you been?"

"MTAC, don't make me ask again."

"Well…"

.

.

.

XXXxxx

_A/n It couldn't be helped. This just got so long I had to stop here. Gibbs next chapter! Review._


	7. Dinner Part 2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

Previously:

"_Gibbs! I didn't think you were coming." McGee blurted._

_Gibbs raised an eyebrow "said I'd come. What is going on here?" He asked taking in the red eyes of his agent, the ice cream container with two spoons DiNozzo brought with him to the door and the German shepherd who looked unreasonably happy to see him. _

"_It's a long story Boss, come in." DiNozzo pulled McGee out of the doorway and grinned at him. "Where you been?"_

"_MTAC, don't make me ask again."_

"_Well…"_

**Part 7**

McGee let in his boss gesturing to the kitchen where the food was still out.

Gibbs took a moment to observe his surroundings. Half of his agent's shelves were emptied and the contents arranged in piles on the floor. Dinner looked to be relatively untouched and a quick glance at the table showed only two places had been touched. His gut clenched as he picked up a plate and served himself. _Start talking boys, now._

"Abby and Ziva both skipped out on dinner and haven't answered their phones." DiNozzo spoke up quickly. "We should probably try them again, now that I think about it."

Gibbs plucked the cell from McGee and set it on the table. "And the rest of it?"

"Ahh… Boss, honestly we should probably deal with the one before the other. It's kind of…well… distracting." DiNozzo cut in again and McGee looked away.

Gibbs sat at the table and took a bite of the roast as he pulled out his own phone and dialed Abby.

"Gibbs!" was the cheerful answer.

"Abby are you okay?" he cut her off bluntly.

"I'm fine. Is there some reason I shouldn't be fine? Because-" she sounded cheerful and wasn't using her duress word.

"I will talk to you later Abby." He hung up the phone and dialed Ziva, not caring if he sounded angry.

"David" his female agent sounded agitated.

"You okay David?"

"I am fine Boss, are you at McGee's dinner?"

"I am, why aren't you?"

"Something came up. Will you give Tim my apologies?"

"You can tell him yourself. You didn't call" he made it a question.

"I have been dealing with an unexpected problem. I will make calls tomorrow. I need to go now."

Gibbs didn't answer but hung up. He was less than pleased with the women on his team and was only mildly appeased by Ziva's apologies. "They are both safe."

XXXxxx

Tony felt himself relax slightly at the confirmation. The job made them all slightly paranoid and he knew Tim was relaxing slightly as well. With a grin he pulled out a chair and made himself comfortable offering Tim back his spoon. He scooped a bite of chocolate ice cream.

"How's the food Boss. Can Probie cook or what?"

"It's good." Gibbs took a large bite to demonstrate. "You boys want to tell me why you look half dead?"

Tony winced, there was really no stopping Gibbs when he wanted answers. He shot a look in McGee's direction and caught the 'deer in the headlights' look from his Probie.

"Aww no way boss." Tony jumped in "Probie made me eat all of my vegetables before he told me. It's only fair that you do the same before you get to interrogate him."

"Is that so Dinozzo?" Gibbs shot him a hard look, stabbing at the pot roast with unnecessary roughness.

"I really did make him wait boss." McGee found his voice. "Well, kind of, we were mostly waiting for the team to show; which they…didn't…" his voice trailed off slowly.

Tony caught the distress in Tim's voice and panicked slightly. One melt down he could handle, he didn't think he could cover for his partner if the boss actually witnessed the hysterical crying like what happened earlier. For that matter, he wasn't sure if Tim would want him to cover. Before he could say anything else Gibbs leaned forward in his chair.

"The girls are not coming tonight. Just spit it out McGee. I'm here for what ever you have to show me, and I can see Tony already has your six."

Tony straightened at the undertone of approval. _Of course I have his six. We're a team. And besides, I'm going to be a Godfather. _The thought made him grin before he could stop himself and he nudged the chocolate ice cream towards McGee as a show of support.

XXXxxx

"Well, Gibbs, you see, ah…" McGee stuttered slightly, looking everywhere but across the table.

Gibbs bit his tongue and forced himself to take a bite of the potatoes. He had a gut feeling this was about the odd behavior of the last few months, and judging by the puffy red eyes, his youngest agent had already been on one crying jag tonight. He didn't need to push just yet. _Talk to me McGee._

"I- there's a picture. This was easier with…" McGee gestured wildly with his spoon.

"On it, Probie." Tony slid out of his chair before McGee was done speaking.

Gibbs took another bite and watched his Senior Field Agent carefully carry back a framed picture, passing it to McGee. There was a moment where McGee – softened- as he looked at the picture, and then the young man was nervous again.

"Don't be mad."

_I'm going to be mad in a minute if you don't tell me what's going on. _"I'm not going to be mad."

"Promise?" McGee's voice went small.

Gibbs took in Tony's excitement and the way the older agent rested a supporting hand on the younger. "I promise."

McGee passed him the picture. The fuzzy black and white image was unmistakable. Gibbs froze, eyebrows going up, as he took in the implications. For a moment images of his past crept in, overlaying the present.

"It's just-" the voice broke him out of his reminiscing. "I wanted to tell the team, I just couldn't find, and then…"

"Breathe."

"It's a girl" McGee blurted. "My girl. Due in October."

"I'm going to be a Godfather." Tony interjected with a proud smile. "McDaddy will be getting full custody."

Gibbs couldn't say anything for a moment looking between the picture and his youngest agent. Suddenly McGee's face fell and he realized he'd been silent for too long.

"She's beautiful" his voice was hoarse. "You doing okay McGee?"

"Yeah, yeah." McGee relaxed back into his chair, tension draining away. "I'm good Boss."

"I'm coming by this weekend to help McGee see if he can keep this place. He's trying to stay not move. You want to come help?" Tony took up the conversation.

"Of course I'll be here DiNozzo." Gibbs waved a hand to stop more chatter from that direction. "Talk to me McGee. You said you're getting full custody."

"Yeah. _Yeah._ I just… It wasn't planned obviously, and my ex came out of nowhere. She doesn't want to be a mom, so it was either full custody or adoption. I think she expected me to go with adoption, but I just… I couldn't Boss."

"I see that McGee." Gibbs looked over the picture again running a thumb over the little head.

"I did all the math, and I worked out how to pay for doctor bills and the extra expenses for having a newborn. I have been doing my research. I can do this on my own." McGee explained defensively.

"Never said you couldn't. You aren't on your own though Tim. What do you need from me?" Gibbs met Tim's eyes squarely.

"I don't know." Tim admitted, but the bright smile on his face told Gibbs he'd said the right thing.

"Those three am calls weren't telemarketers were they?" Gibbs realized.

"Ah…no Boss. Apparently McDonalds French fries are a current favorite. You do not want to know the kinds of things they get mixed with. Seriously" McGee shuddered, and he barked a laugh.

Gibbs swiped the ice cream from across the table where it was melting and took a bite. He listened to the babbled explanation of some computer watsit that McGee designed to help him sort through baby books and nanny services. It sounded like his computer genus had been working on his research. He leaned back in his chair as he listened, a soft smile spreading.

"…And there's just so much-"

"There is," Gibbs cut in "but you're going to make a good father McGee."

"You think so?"

"You've done good this far. You've done real good." His eyes fell to the picture again.

.

.

.

_A/N: so so sorry for the two year wait. I lost all my data in a double computer fail and got into a writing funk. I am back and ready with more. Review. I have an Abby chapter in the works, but let me know if you need more from Gibbs here…_


	8. Abby

_A/N: This chapter goes back about a week before the dinner, when Abby gets the invite. _

**Part 8**

_Previously:_

_"Look Abs, I have a doctor's appointment. I am not canceling that to go do service work, no matter how worthy the cause." Tim sounded angry._

_"Doctor?" Abby froze taking in the dark circles under his eyes and remembering the exhaustion of the past weeks. "You're sick. Of course you're sick. Oh my ghod Timmy, is it serious?"_

_"Calm down Abby. It's just a check up."_

_"But Timmy!"_

_"Look Abs, I have to get back to work. I can't go with you to Habitat this weekend, so stop asking."_

_"Tim-" Abby watched as Tim shook her off and walked away. _Tim never blows me off. I didn't know he knew how. This must be serious! Oh Timmy.

Abby spent the next two weeks compiling a list of possible symptoms that could help her figure out what was wrong with Timmy. As far as she could tell it had been gradually worsening for the past few months, she hadn't realized how long her friend had been acting off. The major symptom was fatigue, but that could be a million different things. Apathy was another. There was _no way_ Timmy would just blow her off for so many activities; this illness had to be the explanation. She wavered between weight loss and loss of appetite. Before she realized he was sick, she'd attributed the weight loss to exercise but now it was clear. Her Timmy was sick. Maybe dying. _This must be very serious if he hasn't told anyone. I know Timmy hates it when I worry, but he should really know I hate it more when I don't know what's going on…_

She paced her lab while her machines processed the latest batch of evidence. _There has to be an easier way to do this. I wonder if I can get a DNA swab without him noticing. A mouth swab or a couple of hairs would be a start. _Grabbing Bert, she hugged the hippo to her chest and fell into her chair.

She spun in the chair, thinking. _Maybe I can call Gibbs or Ducky. No, no if they knew anything they would be all over Tim. Maybe Tony can help me with the DNA idea. – But then he'd ask questions and harass Timmy. Tony can be so insensitive sometimes. _Abby sighed heavily and looked over her list again. She added clumsiness then scratched it off immediately. Before she could get herself worked up again her mass spec announced results. She hustled over to give it a look just as Jimmy came in with a handful of evidence jars.

"Hey Jimmy! I didn't realize we had a murder."

"Just came in, we haven't even autopsied yet, but he was wrapped in this weird chord. Dr. Mallard sent me to you." The assistant smiled offering her the log to sign. "I'd stay and chat, but this one looks really neat."

Abby nodded absently already looking over the fibers. It wasn't anything she recognized off hand, and that said more than it didn't. Tempted to start immediately, she set the bags on the table and pulled the finished results from Major Mass Spec and called upstairs to share the results. _If only every team had a Gibbs to show up when I have answers…_

XXXxxx

Abby was just putting her "babies" to "bed" when she noticed an email from Timmy.

_**Subject: Dinner Friday**_

_**You are all invited to dinner at my place this Friday July 19, 7:30pm (unless we work a case). I have something I'd like to show you. It's really great!**_

_**See you there,**_

_**Tim.**_

She sent an immediate yes before her eyes fell on the List. Here she was worrying about McGee and he was…perky. You don't write "_It's really great"_ with exclamation points if you're telling your friends you have cancer. And you don't throw dinner parties if you are sick anyways. That meant Tim was not sick, or not seriously sick. She'd just wasted the last two weeks worrying about nothing. _He should have told me everything was fine. You don't just say you're going to the doctor and not say you're fine when you are. _She completely ignored the memory that told her Timmy was just getting a checkup.

"And he said no to bowling _again_ last Saturday." Abby spoke aloud to herself. "He _ditched me_, and let me believe it was because he was sick!" she fumed.

Shutting down her computer she considered how she was going to remind the agent that this kind of behavior was _not_ _okay._ Caught up in her internal upset, she completely forgot about the dinner invitation.

XXXxxx

_(Friday)_

Abby frowned at her computers. She had nothing interesting to work on. For the last two days the most interesting thing to cross her lab table was an odd tire pattern that ended up belonging to a vintage car. She was stuck with tedious reviewing evidence on cold cases. It was both tiresome and insulting. She was extremely through in her collection of evidence, and kept meticulous records.

Her favorite Team hadn't brought her a CafPow since this morning, and while they weren't busy with a case, they usually dropped in to check on her anyways. Jonesing for a caffeine fix, she closed down her work station and locked her lab. She found Jimmy heading to lunch and bullied him into taking her out. The ME assistant chattered nervously about the inventory he'd been doing for Ducky.

"Do you know what this dinner with McGee is about? I feel so bad about changing plans last minute, but this dog thing is really important to my girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Abby leaned forward.

"I have to drive up to the dog groomers, I might not make it back in town in time for the dinner. McGee said it was okay, but I could tell he was disappointed. Do you know what he's celebrating? It must be a big deal, he's never had the whole team over for dinner before." Jimmy smiled.

"No I don't know what he's _celebrating_, Jimmy." Abby ground out. She ignored the way Jimmy's smile faded, and pushed away her meal. "Timmy hasn't said a word to me about anything."

"Ah.. well, I don't think he's told anyone anything. He has been acting hinky for months now." Jimmy backpedaled.

"Do you think I didn't _notice_? What do you think I am, Jimmy?" she slapped the table. "I know he's been acting _hinky_. Why hasn't he come to see me then?"

"Uh….Well, see, um"

"Forget it Jimmy. We'll find out at dinner. Timmy better have a good answer for me." Nodding to herself Abby waved Jimmy down and finished her meal.

Back at the lab she pounded through another round of old evidence before new evidence came in from a hit and run on base. Her machines were buzzing happily and she headed to the garage to examine the vehicle for any other evidence. Her afternoon perked up and before the day was through she'd identified the car that had fled the scene. Music blaring she sterilized the lab and got ready to leave for the night. She was getting into her red Deuce Coupe when the phone rang.

"Perfect timing James!" she pulled her seat belt on.

"Hey Abbs! I just scored tickets to the Dominic Kelly concert tonight. You game?"

Abby froze, her fingers on the keys. McGee's dinner was important-

"Backstage passes too…" James tempted.

-but Timmy had put her through a lot of stress over the last few months. "I'm in." she could make it up to Timmy later, he would understand.

XXXxxx

The music was pounding, and the crowd was wild. Her phone buzzed again in her pocket, Tim again. She shoved it back, ignoring the call and gestured for James to pass her another glow stick. She couldn't believe she'd gotten to come to this. It was the perfect way to start a weekend.

Three hours later and she was at an after party. Her phone buzzed again and she pulled it out exasperated. Spotting the caller ID she perked up.

"Gibbs!" she answered cheerfully. She really didn't want to go into the lab tonight, but that was no reason to spoil the mood.

"Abby are you okay?" he cut her off bluntly.

"I'm fine. Is there some reason I shouldn't be fine? Because-" she babbled cheerfully, not concerned.

"I will talk to you later Abby." Gibbs cut her off and hung up.

She stared at the phone, mouth open. Something was wrong. She slowly put the phone away. Why would Gibbs be angry with her? So she skipped out on dinner. Timmy had been blowing her off for weeks, months. It was McGee who was in the wrong here.

.

.

.

.

Review!


End file.
